Commercial aircraft typically employ evacuation slides that deploy beneath exit doors during evacuation. The evacuation slides may be used in case of emergency by passengers exiting the aircraft. During night evacuations, slide visibility may be limited. Limited visibility may cause hesitation in passengers and slow their evacuation.